


Hungry

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds Mickey in the kitchen in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

"Mickey?" Ian called, as he got out of bed and went to the source of the light.

Mickey was in the kitchen, standing at the counter in nothing but sweatpants. He turned when Ian came in.

Ian squinted and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Mickey stared at him a moment. Obviously he’d had the same idea to put something on before walking around the house because he was wearing Mickey’s boxers. He shrugged and looked down, “I was hungry.”

Ian shuffled closer and rolled his eyes at what the other man found to eat. “Butter crackers and cream cheese, Mick?” He couldn’t help but scrunch his face up and laugh.

"What?" Mickey asked in defense through a mouthful.

"What are you, pregnant? That sounds gross."

Mickey glared at him, scooping up another dollop of cream cheese with a cracker and shoving it in his mouth. “It’s actually not that bad. Better than I thought it would be, and it beats trying to fall asleep starving.”

Ian let out a breath. “Starving? Mickey, I asked if you had enough dinner and you said yes. Why did you let me eat the rest if you were still hungry?”

"So I lied, what’s the big fucking deal?" Mickey snapped.

Ian held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, I just don’t want you to think you have to starve yourself if I’m a fat pig,”

Mickey scoffed, bringing his hands to where his boxers hung low on his waist and eying his flat stomach. “Shut the fuck up. You had an eight pack when you walked in and now I’m counting ten,” he laughed, as he ran his hands over them and making Ian squirm.

"That tickles," Ian held Mickey’s biceps.

"Twelve," Mickey teased, reaching up to peck his lips.

Ian rolled his eyes, but shut them as the kiss got deeper. Their tongues explored each others mouths for a minute before they broke apart, smiling.

Ian licked his lips, eyebrows coming together. “You’re right, that does taste better than I thought.” Mickey made a face and pulled him closer, leaning back against the counter. “Still hungry?” Ian bit at his neck and licked the mark.

Mickey’s breath hitched, “Nope.”

Ian grinned, pulling his sweatpants down and lifting Mickey up by his thighs.


End file.
